The Loyal Growlithe and the Wandering Vulpix
by Calico45
Summary: Elwood Village is at the heart of Elwood Forest, and at the heart of that village is its children. These children are expected to obey the rules that all the rest of the villagers follow and if they do not they risk becoming traitors to their families and the village alike. However, for one very special villager, this will be the least of her worries.
1. Prologue

The Loyal Growlithe and the Wandering Vulpix

Prologue

A long, long time ago, when Elwood Village was first settled, the village was not secluded as it now is. Instead of an engulfing forest, there were endless grassy plains that stretched as far as the sky in all directions. These endless plains contained grass and only that. The only life belonged to that of the villagers and their Pokémon, as few in number as they were. The settlers of this village believed themselves to be the only inhabitants of these plains because they had travelled them long before their birth with their ancestors and had never encountered one outsider. The goal of the settlers' ancestors had been exactly that, to find others like themselves and their Pokémon, but the settlers themselves had another goal. Faced with their ancestors' failure and no legacy of even why they pursued outsiders so desperately in the first place, the settlers decided to end their nomadic ways. They no longer wanted to travel, but create a home where they could grow. The last ancestor to die cursed this plan as foolish, but recognized why the settlers sought what they did. To this final ancestor, he believed the goal of the settlers was the same as the very first ancestors, to grow themselves and their families, even if their methods were different. Nevertheless, he could not accept this course of action. To him, it was denying the knowledge of not only the first ancestor but all of the ones following and he would not bear that disrespect. So he left, leaving the village to grow on its own without the guidance of the ancestors.

Without the ancestors, the settlers did not have it easy trying to build a village out of nothing. Even with the ancestors' wisdom it still would have been difficult, but slowly the village came together and started to grow. However, it soon became clear that there was a problem concerning this village and that was deciding how it was going to be run. Before, when they travelled the plains, they had always been led by their ancestors, from the first ancestors' intentions to the final ancestors' interpretations. But the ancestors did not control this village, the settlers did. That was why it was decided that first settlers to build the village would lead it, as the visionaries from the past, and they thusly became the village elders. These elders, though, were not equal in the slightest as it was originally intended and time only exasperated the wound. Quickly, the elders that truly pioneered building the village by quarreling with the ancestors took power. From there, two elders especially stood out. One was the man that first had the idea to build the village and the other was the daughter of the final ancestor. These two, though with different personalities and as rivals in power, worked well together and always put the village first. Sadly, this could never last. The elders were exactly that, old, and their age made controlling the village harder and harder. Before long, these two elders had to give their positions to their children.

The elders' children were some of the very first few born within the village and they knew nothing of the reality of when their parents travelled the plains. But they did know the village. More than enough to believe they knew what was best for it. However, like their parents before them, they did not have the same ideas for the village. Unlike their parents, though, they could not put their differences aside. In fact, they fought so terribly that they had begun to divide, not only the elders, but the entire village with it. The two elders could not bear to watch as their children tore the village apart and the village tore their children apart, so they did one final thing for both their beloved village and children: they designed a contest. Now this was no ordinary contest, but it was not a complex one either. Both of the elders' children were well known for their skill with their Pokémon partners in the village, so the elders decided that instead of their children fighting directly the Pokémon should compete and whoever won would become the sole leader of the village. Both of the children agreed to the contest, confident in their partners and their own skill. So confident were they that they decided that there even ought to be a punishment for the loser, exile. When the word of this spread around the village the elders' hearts were broken. They had suggested the contest to quell the fighting and restore peace to their children and the village, but instead it was going to divide them both as the fighting had once done. The elders, unable to bear what they had done, did not live to see the contest and each one's child swore to their dead parent that they would win before it began.

The day of the contest was a highly anticipated one. The younger villagers were excited while the older villagers were tense. The elders especially dreaded the coming contest, as they knew the pain the parents of the contestants had gone through. Still, the day of the contest came just like all the others. The sun climbed higher and higher into the sky until it finally reached its peak, and that is when the contest began. Each child commanded a different Pokémon partner, one a vulpix and the other a growlithe, but they both commanded them masterfully. The two partners danced a fiery dance for the contestants and as this dance wore on the fire blazed brighter and the Pokémon seemed all the more beautiful. The contest lasted well into the night and by the time one partner was defeated the crowd had long cleared. The loser was no other than the child commanding the vulpix, and while the growlithe collapsed merely seconds after the loser had already been decided. The defeated child, as she cradled her beaten vulpix, watched as the newly crowned leader sneered in victory before ever reaching to help his partner and it sent her over the edge. Losing to an honorable opponent was one thing and while she had never said it, she had truly respected the man that had become the village leader, but not anymore. She cursed him with her every breath and vowed that one day she would come back and do what she should have today, be it now or a thousand years later and until then he and his misguided village could only wait for her.

The new village leader tried to ignore her as he scooped up his growlithe and carried it home. Nevertheless, his worry ate away at him and he could not help but constantly look behind him to see if she was following, even as she disappeared over the horizon. When he got back to the village this unease still did not go away. He thought himself crazy to worry about the utterings of a sore loser as she, especially when he had respected her as a proper opponent. His disappointment and fear aside, he had more on his mind. His partner was badly wounded, as he was sure her vulpix was. Despite his dread and discomfort, a new feeling took over as he finally finished treating his partner. Guilt. He was sure that the exiled woman was still where they had fought, with her wounded partner, as she had not moved as he had left. As he nursed that guilt it overtook everything else and he could not help but take what little medicine he had left from treating his own partner to try and give it to the exiled woman. However, the moment he left his house he knew that would be impossible. Where there were once endless plains was now an endless forest as far as he could see. As much as he would have liked to deliver the medicine as he had planned, he realized something as he stared at the forest. This was her curse. The curse she and her vulpix had placed on him and the village to wait for her. While he had been foolish with this contest before, maybe he could do one thing right to appease her and the elders that lost their lives for the contest. He placed the medicine at the edge of the forest and vowed that he would never enter it nor allow his villagers to. That was how the forbidden forest, now called Elwood Forest, came to be as it is now side by side with Elwood Village.

Of course, that does not mean the story is over. Far from it actually. After years and years of the villagers abiding by their first leader's decree, a young girl will test the boundaries of both the village and the curse. Little does she know that these two things should be the last things on her mind when she enters Elwood Forest.


	2. Chapter 1

The Loyal Growlithe and the Wandering Vulpix

Chapter 1

The Bountiful Forest

With the steady rhythm of a lively heartbeat, she ran. She ran and ran, faster and faster. She ran until the grassy landscape became smothered in trees and she still kept going. She had started running shortly before dawn and now she stayed on course even as the first rays of light broke over the horizon. This pathless course was an easy one for her. Her adept steps attested to how well-worn this trail truly was even if it did not look it. However, her haste told some very different stories. Even if she knew the way well, her speed and carelessly gained scratches said that this was an odd thing for her to be doing. And it was. The sun's light meant a new day and a new day meant chores back at home where she had started running in the first place. There was no doubt she would be missed that morning, and yet, here she was. Still running. It was almost as if she did not care that they would find her missing, and that certainly would be a first for her. It was for that very reason that her well-worn trail was used late in the evenings normally. If she had ever been caught then chances were she would never be able to take this course again and that is why it had never been worth it before. Today, though, was very different. So different, in fact, that she may never chart the return course. But where exactly was she running?

The answer to that is very simple. The woods. Elwood Forest, the forbidden forest, to be more precise. Despite the fact that her village shared a name with the forest, the villagers were expected to never enter it. Not. One. Step. And if it was ever found out that she had broken a centuries old rule that was handed down from the very first village leader from the time when the village was founded life would never be the same again. Her family would be shamed, the villagers would cower before a fabled curse, and she could very well be exiled or worse. Of course, she did not mind the exiled part so much at the moment and that was the only reason that she was here. Despite this forest being forbidden and supposedly cursed, as well as being a curse itself, it was a haven for this girl like no other. Her village was a small one to say the least. For centuries it could only grow in people and not land because of this forbidden forest. Due to its size, its people, and various other things the village was claustrophobic, repressive, and downright boring. A girl like herself never stood a chance amongst it all and that is why, on a day very like this one, she ran and ran into the woods, not caring where she was going and would eventually end up. It had been the best decision of her life.

Panting, the steady beat of her steps became arrhythmic. Her body was no longer running anymore, but not quite walking as she slowed. If it had to be described it was like that of an odd skip as she finally came to a halt. She was here. That day, long ago, when she ran aimlessly _this_ had been what stopped her. At that point she had no clue what this was, but she knew now. _Home_. It was not as much her home as she would have liked, that place in the grassy clearing still held her half of the time, but this was without a doubt a home, and a welcoming one at that. When she had first saw the place she had no idea what she was looking at. She assumed it was a house. It looked vaguely like what she lived in back in the clearing, but it was so different. It was cool, blueish stone instead of wood, it was overgrown by trees as if a part of the forest itself, and it was huge. It was quite literally the biggest thing she had ever seen. With a curiosity like hers she simply could not leave it alone and that very act set the stage for many returns to this very place, including today.

"Alexis, you are here awfully early today."

At the sight of the speaker standing in the grand doorway Alexis could not help but grin. Apparently she had been too distracted to hear the door open.

"I had to get away, Viola. Just wait until you hear this."

Viola nodded, moving out of the doorway and at the same time motioning inside as if this had been the first time Alexis had come here. That was hardly so, but she was grateful all the same as she came inside what she had nicknamed as Elwood Manor.

"Find yourself a seat and I will go get the tea—And a snack. There is no way you have had breakfast yet." Viola instructed, cutting in halfway through with her thoughts before she briskly made her way to the kitchen.

Alexis sighed. She knew this place so well by now that she could picture Viola moving through the halls as she waited. She even knew how long it would take her friend that she was so grateful for having. It was not like she did not have friends in the village. She had plenty in fact, but none were quite like Viola and not just because of where she lived. Viola was a slim, skinny girl with enough height that her frame did not quite seem muscular or abnormal, but her most striking features were her obsidian black hair, her ghostly pale skin, and her deep, lavender eyes. The oddities did not stop with her looks either. Her personality was reserved, but not a timid reserved like she saw in some of her other friends, but a thoughtful reserved. She listened before she spoke and she always had something interesting to say, some things that Alexis could have never thought of on her own. Of course, Viola had been sure to tell Alexis the latter was true of herself as well. She supposed that is why they complimented each other so well.

The thought made her laugh enough that she finally left the doorway and started taking steps toward a nearby deep blue sofa. It was nowhere near mint condition, but what vintage thing was? Everything in Elwood Manor was vintage in nature, but that did not mean it was dirty. Sure there was dust, but there was dust in every house. A prime example of how clean the place actually was is the mirror on the wall behind the sofa. This mirror was so spotless that she could see just about every detail of herself in it and it reminded her of just how different she and Viola were. Their frames were similar but she was more muscular and her skin had more color where she worked during the days. Her hair was also a golden blonde and she had bright, blue eyes. Not to mention their different personalities. As much as she liked to think before she spoke, not every situation allowed that, much less her emotions. Sometimes she just could not keep the fire in and sometimes she could not keep it from being extinguished, but she always had fire. If she had to put it into words, if she was a creature of the sun, Viola was a creature of the moon and that worked perfectly well for the two.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

The smile was back on Alexis's face the moment she heard the words. Viola with a silver tray of tea and sweets, which looked to be muffins, was a beautiful sight any day, but especially when she was starving. Her stomach growling before she could speak and the waterfall of saliva already gathering in her mouth only confirmed it. Maybe she would not have reacted so strongly if she could have made something like this herself, but alas, the kitchen was not her battleground of choice.

"Those look delicious!" Alexis cried, eagerly awaiting the tray's descent to the coffee table in front of her.

Viola shrugged, "I would hope so. The muffins are a mix of various ones with freshly picked berries from around the forest and a few plain ones as well. The tea is herbal but it has some berry additions as usual. Today is oran berry tea. I figured you could use the extra health."

Alexis nodded vigorously, reaching for the closest muffin as soon as the tray clanked on the table. As she devoured the first muffin, mago berry she found out, Viola poured the oran berry tea into the china teacups that they both knew all too well. While the teapot was flamboyant with all sorts of colors on a white background, the set it came with had eighteen teacups, each modeled after a different Pokémon element. Alexis's favorite was the fire teacup, with its bold yet delicate swirls of red and gold. Viola chose the dark element teacup that had mysterious splashes of purple, silver, and black. She remembered every time to bring out these two exact teacups each time Alexis came over and today was no exception.

"So," Viola began, handing Alexis her teacup before picking up her own for a drink, "You can begin whenever and wherever you like."

Alexis huffed as she went in for her second muffin, "I wonder where to begin myself. Well, do you remember how Don always runs his mouth?"

"Quite well, actually."

"Well, it is all pointless as you remember then. We all know it because of course Derek gets it all. He gets the title, the ranch, and all the responsibility, too. It has always been that way so I am over that, but apparently that could not be enough. Good magost berry muffin by the way. I am getting all the sweet ones today. I can already feel myself getting cuter. But anyway, if I wasn't already screwed over enough with Derek, I now am with Don. He has been saying lately that his growlithe is so awesome that it is a shame he cannot evolve it like Derek's arcanine. I don't know if I told you that story, but every village leader sends his, should be his or her but _his_ , partner out to find a fire stone for the next successor because every village leader has a growlithe, as tradition dictates. The only difference in our case is that Derek took it into his own hands to give each of us one of his arcanine's eggs instead of it being one of my father's Pokémon partner's eggs. That is great and all but apparently one of my father's Pokémon dug up another firestone and guess who gets it." Alexis hissed, sarcasm dripping off her tongue like venom.

"I thought you were the older twin." Viola interjected, which only thickened Alexis's venom.

"I _am_. The only excuse as to why Derek gets everything without a second thought is because he is the oldest and yet I do not get the second firestone when I am the second oldest. It makes no sense! The first time they finally have something up for grabs I cannot even fight to have it. Just what do they have against me, anyway?"

Viola stared down into the dark liquid in her teacup as she pondered this, "I am afraid I cannot answer that. I have never met your parents, your siblings, any of the villagers. I have never seen your home or your village. All I know is from what you tell me, so I cannot tell you why they do these things to you, any of them. However, I can tell you that you are just as deserving as anyone else and if anyone says differently they are lying."

"Thanks." Alexis managed, cracking a slight smile, "I really don't know either. If anyone could use the firestone it would be me anyway. I have two Pokémon that need it to evolve."

At that, Viola cracked a slight smile herself, "That is very true. Not that they would ever know that you have a vulpix here."

Alexis laughed in agreement, feeling around in her pocket for the red and white sphere she knew was there, "I always carry this girl around with me, but there are no vulpixs in the village so I cannot explain how I have one—Or the pokéball she would come in. I have not been taught to make those yet. I am surprised you can."

"I have Pokémon myself and no one to make them for me. It is a useful skill to have and there are plenty of apricorns around." Viola explained, taking a short sip of her tea, "Speaking of the bountiful forest, I am sure you noticed how empty this place is by now. It is usually flooded with Pokémon, if no other than my own. Mine should be playing outside, chances are with your vulpix, and many of the forest Pokémon are sleeping, with them, or just doing their own thing. If you had come at your normal time they would have been out and about, but even I had not expected you."

"It is fine, Viola. I needed a breather, badly, no matter the time. I won't bother them. I know you take good care of my vulpix for me. I trust you." Alexis assured, removing her hand from her pocket, "And you are right. There are so many apricorns around. So many berries. So many Pokémon. I can hardly believe we only grow and breed our own. We have so much around us and we won't touch a thing. Saying it aloud like this makes it sound so crazy, but it is what we do. Maybe we are all crazy, cooped up in that tiny village."

"You are definitely feeling better, talking like that." Viola commented.

"Yeah, I am. I guess I should be heading back, then. I am burning daylight. Thanks, Viola. For the tea and sweets—And always keeping me sane."

"Anytime, Alexis, and you know I mean that."

"I do." Alexis sighed, "I really do. That is why you may be seeing me again very soon, depending on how this goes."


	3. Chapter 2

The Loyal Growlithe and the Wandering Vulpix

Chapter 2

Into the Tavern

Alexis was _not_ looking forward to the inevitable meeting with her parents. Not only was she going to have to answer for skipping her morning chores, but she had to come up with some sort of excuse for where she was and it had to be verifiable in the small community. So, she did what any sensible teenager would do. She put it off. If she did not have to face the music just yet, she was not going to, and that gave her a little breathing room to conjure up an alibi. She already knew where she was going the moment she left Elwood Manor's doorway. There was one person in the village that she doubted she could ever top in angst even if she was exiled for this, and that was Wren Harris. If the village was a herd of mareep, then Wren was a shiny mareep, plain and simple. She was always the odd one out. Never a good thing to be said about her and never a good word out of her mouth either, but that was just Wren and she liked it that way. Alexis could not say, for that matter, that she did not like it that way herself because anything else just would not have been the friend she knew. It also did not hurt that she needed her expertise from time to time. To the Harris household it was.

She charted a course there the moment she left Viola's door. She had nowhere else to go other than to another outlier like herself, and she knew quite well that Wren would love to get in on something like this. She was always willing to become a partner in crime because she liked what she did, even more so when she had someone to do it with. Drama may have not been essential in her life, but she thrived on it with that chip on her shoulder. Even so, this case was a little different and that is what would make it so enticing for Wren. It challenged the centuries old traditions and curse the village was practically founded on. It did not get any better than that, but that is exactly why Alexis was so hesitant to clue her in on the whole story. She had never told anyone about Viola or Elwood Manor and she had every reason not to start, and especially so with Wren. The moment she clued her in it would no longer be about Viola or Alexis or even Wren, it would all be about going against the village. Alexis did not want Viola to be treated like that, not as a means to an end, but as a friend like she was and like Alexis knew she could be to Wren. Neither of them deserved that in her mind. Viola did not deserve the treatment and Wren did not deserve to screw up a friendship out of the gate like that.

Still, Wren was definitely her friend and she needed her help. Even if she just left out Viola completely, or even the entire forest, she was sure it did not matter at the moment. She hated keeping her village friends in the dark, but she just was not ready to risk it or put them in an uncomfortable position for that matter. It was uncomfortable enough for Alexis herself to spend every day like she did not know there was more out there in the world. It made the village seem even smaller when it was suffocating enough before she ever took a step into Elwood Forest, and that was truly saying something. What was worse is that Wren lived in the most concentrated part of the village, which was a whole other level of uncomfortable. Alexis lived on the outskirts of the village, her family ranch taking up most of the northern land. Other ranches were to the south, the east, and the west, all acting as barriers between the forest and the village center where Wren lived and most village activities took place. The wealthier, more affluent families may have owned the ranches on the outskirts, but they were still a big part of the center which was exactly why Alexis knew how unbearable it was. The only upside to going there was that she got to see her friends, three of which that lived there and the other three that travelled in enough to keep a consistent presence. Not that she would not love to see them _outside_ of the village center, which she secretly hoped that one day Elwood Manor could take the place of, but avoiding that place was a work in progress. Of course, it was a lot more appealing than home right now. Plus, Wren's family owned the only tavern.

Now, Alexis was not exactly experienced with the late night life of this place, but she knew how it functioned in the daytime and heard plenty of stories from Wren who lived right above the action. It also did not hurt that all the village women gossiped about the place, her mother in particular led several scornful assaults on her father for staying too late and went right on with blathering about other patrons to her friends. Naturally, none of this made any sense to Alexis. Her mother had called it a place of loose drinks, loose cash, and loose lips, whatever that meant, but from what Wren said it just seemed to be where the village men gossiped. If the women could do it anywhere Alexis had no clue why they could not stand allowing the men to have just one place to do it themselves, but both sides did plenty of things that Alexis did not understand and she doubted that she ever would. Of course, she suspected that she was not in the minority there. Naturally all the village children, friend or not, were in these ranks, but she dared to believe that even the rest of the villagers were there, too. Since when was knowing exactly what you were doing a requirement for doing it in the first place? She had several examples in support of this just from her own parents, and she was sure if she had ever brought the topic up within her circle of friends that they would all come up with just that many more. People are such confusing things—Or maybe it was just the villagers? Alexis could believe either at this point, honestly.

With that still stirring in her mind, she finally caught sight of the village center and it seemed just that much smaller compared to her fresh encounter with Elwood Forest. Elwood Forest seemed quite literally endless every which way you could look, up included. The trees there, even just along the edge, easily towered over any of the houses in the village center. In all actuality, they even gave Alexis's own house something to look up to. Her two story home, the biggest house in the village, was no rival to those trees. What was even more astonishing is that size was not the only thing that these trees outclassed the houses in. The entire forest was a beautiful, dynamic place; that Alexis knew, but even just observing the edge of the forest, these trees had a liveliness no village house had. For one, they actually had color. Be it in the leaves or the bark, they were bright and bold when they wanted to be and gentle and dark when they did not. Even better, especially in Alexis's opinion, was the fact that the trees had their own unique colors and appearances. They were different, not only from each season to the next, but every year, every month, and sometimes every day from each other and what they once were. The village houses on the other hand were drab, unchanging things. The closest they ever came to any sort of change was when their paint started to chip every decade or so and the owners' never let that persist more than a day or two before applying the next layer. It was a dull, depressing reality for Alexis that she lived in a village that even centuries of time could not change.

Feeling thoroughly constricted by both the size and the history of the place she was getting nearer and nearer to, she homed in on one particular drab building. This building might have been the most individualistic in the village by way of appearance, but certainly was for use. The village tavern was a relatively simple home, place of business, and tiny farm all in one. The two story building hosted a bar on the first floor. Most of the activity was centered here in the front, drinking and socializing alike. Pretty much no one other than the Harris family went to the second floor where they lived, even if they did keep a spare bedroom for anyone that ever needed it. Also on the first floor were the tavern's back rooms. These rooms were what garnered most of the women's gossip, because this is where Mr. Harris liked to not only entertain his friends but it was where some secret meetings of the village elders took place. There were even times when town meetings would resume back here among a few men and women when the rest were dismissed. Beyond that there was what looked to be a shed connecting to the side of the house, which was actually a barn for the Harris's skiddos and gogoats that could only be accessed from the outside, and a cellar where much of the fermented beverages and food was kept. These, too, were normally only accessed by the Harris's themselves, but were as common knowledge as the small garden out front that everyone could see and everyone else had, nonetheless. What was so striking about this place's appearance, however, was a simple sign. Hanging from a wooden rod outside over the dirt path that connected the entire village center was the tavern's sign which displayed "TAVERN" in big, bold letters. It was crude, but individual, which was more than Alexis could say for anything else.

That very sign hung over her head as she gazed upon the place. She knew she was being watched, her hackles raising in response, but it was a good thing really. This was going to be the foundation for her alibi. She had slacked off from morning chores at Wren's place and she would have all the nosy village center neighbors to confirm it. Even without feeling watched she knew she had to have been because the tavern did not open until noon. People arriving and leaving so close to dawn was something to take note of, and later gossip about, and people did just that. The only thing that would really spoil everything is if Derek caught her. Derek Faire was the newest village bachelor, and he had the closest house to the tavern to prove it. Alexis's mother had fussed to no end when she learned of the house's location, but in a village as small as this one only so much real estate was open. If she really wanted to, Alexis could critique her brother's furniture from where she stood—And then tell him about it with a loud enough voice. In fact, it would not surprise her if she turned her head only to meet his disapproving eyes through his window pane. However, she was relying on the hope that her notoriously diligent brother was still young enough to sleep in and stay up late when he could. Although he would still function as the perfect alibi, he was one of the last people she wanted to talk to. The last being her parents and Don, and one of the very things Derek would possibly do if he caught her was to return her to those morning chores. The other thing he would possibly do that popped into her mind would be detaining her for a family breakfast over which she would "tell him all her problems." It felt more like an interrogation to her, but that was just all the more reason for her not to want to see her big brother this upstanding morning.

Without wasting anymore time, she slipped into the tavern. She would have much preferred to knock, as she was already breaking the rule that adults had to accompany their children at the bar, but that did not work well when the people you needed to speak to were on the second floor. In all honesty, they were probably still sleeping. Sure, they had Pokémon and a garden to tend, but most of their time was spent late at night. These morning hours were all they really had to sleep, so they did not start their day at dawn like most of the other villagers. This normally suited Alexis just fine, and a part of her was still perfectly happy with that, but another part felt like she was intruding on a place she had no business in. This part was aided by her guilty secrets and her suspicions about Wren's help, but that other part of her saw nothing wrong with just going up to Wren's room and waking her up. After how she had started today, ready to be exiled and fed up with her household inequality, were a few household manners really going to hold her in place? Well that cleared it up rather quickly. Without a second thought she darted up the steps, quietly nonetheless, and navigated her way through the slim, second story hallway. For a small hallway, it had six doors to choose from. One led to a bathroom, one to a living room and kitchen mix, and the others all to bedrooms. All the ones to the left were family bedrooms, the first on the left being the adult Harris's, the second on the left being the sons' room, and, finally, third on the left being the daughters' room. In seconds flat, she had the door third on the left shut behind her and three girls sleeping in beds in front of her. Perhaps she should be this confident more often. More doors may open up for her.


	4. Chapter 3

The Loyal Growlithe and the Wandering Vulpix

Chapter 3

Twist

Wren was not a morning person. Alexis was not either, quite frankly, but Wren could put her to shame. While her two other sisters, Kari and Olive, were indeed morning people and fell asleep practically as their heads hit their pillows, Wren had made an occupation out of staying up late to eavesdrop and sneak around. The tavern patrons were no doubt her favorite victims as they were often quite the chatty bunch, but they certainly were not the only ones. She would sneak around the entire village honestly, and Alexis could attest to that considering the one time she woke up to find the girl in her room at some obscene hour in the night. Of course, Alexis preferred not to recall this memory as she had gotten quite violent alongside her growlithe, but this event has never repeated itself probably because of that very reason. Along with just sneaking around the village, Wren tended to use this time to play tricks on the villagers. Switching the salt and the sugar, mixing up pokéballs, and setting traps all the like. Naturally, neither her parents nor her siblings were immune, but like the rest of the villagers, no one could prove it. The girl to this date had yet to be caught red handed. Now, there were some close calls, but each one could be explained away quite easily on her part. More often than not she also had some sort of witness, normally her own parents, which sent her on an errand. Wren was sly to say the least, but pretty much everyone knew it had to be her doing. Of course, being probably her closest friend, Alexis had knowledge of these tricks that far surpassed any other villager. She had partially earned this through friendship and partially through the night incident which forever took her off Wren's trick list. Wren would now brag to her about her exploits, and some of which were truly funny. Alexis's laughter, though, only sealed her as some sort of accomplice, though Alexis never dirtied her own hands unless she had a score to settle, typically with Don. She was still more or less Wren's partner in crime in her nightly antics if in no other role than her appreciating audience, and that is how she knew that not every trick was actually Wren's doing. Wren had not been so forth coming on the identity of the "tasteless copycat," she clearly knew nevertheless, but Alexis had noticed a difference in the tricks Wren claimed and the ones she did not all on her own. Her tricks tended to either be simply complex or complexly simple. Basically, either it was the most multidimensional trap ever in design or outcome. Her tricks were the ones that were the front page gossip, but the other person's tricks were merely tacked on mentions. Even though Wren was given credit all the way around, she was most certainly in another league compared to this lagging trickster. Just thinking about Wren's tricks made Alexis curious as to the copycat's identity.

It was this copycat that was on Alexis's mind as she approached Wren in her leftmost bed. Whenever she saw this girl the first thing that popped into her mind was her tricks, thus the copycat's identity was not far behind. Alexis had considered the possibility that the copycat was one of Wren's sisters, but had quickly dismissed the thought. Kari, Wren's older half-sister, was one of the clumsiest people Alexis knew. Not only would she not have been able to pull it off, but she would have no possible motive. If anything, she was a common, easy victim. As for Olive, she had quite a bit of her oldest half-sister's awkwardness, but was the most feasible candidate of the two. Though she would no doubt be caught and would botch more tricks than she could pull off, she did have the motive that her oldest sister was so desperately lacking. Olive admired Wren. In fact, she admired Wren more than what was probably healthy for the little girl. Wren naturally was not the best role model to begin with, but this admiration only meant that Wren's rebellion took that much more of a toll on Olive. Wren was more than happy taking on the world, or this village, by herself, but that often started with her own family and that is what really hit Olive. Kari, as sweet and caring as she was, simply could not hold her own against an incarnation of pure angst to shield Olive, or herself for that matter. It was in Kari's nature to soothe and be patient, and if it had just been she and Wren, this would have been fine, but Kari had three other siblings. She had to devote her time to them as well, not that she could have ever restrained Wren's restlessness. It was simply a dysfunctional mix and no one could do anything about it at this point. Alexis was quite sympathetic to all three of their plights, as a friend to them all, and could not assign blame to a single one, not that she wanted to. Even Wren did not assign blame to a single person, much less Olive, but surprisingly enough, in one odd moment of seriousness, Kari confessed that she did indeed blame one person for it all. She had not said it judgingly or with an ounce of bitterness, more as a matter of fact, in Alexis's presence alone. Kari blamed her complacent father, for taking up woman after woman and not considering the children he already had. Before he had ever married his second wife, Wren's personality had been known, but he still did. He still had three more children. And Kari was still left to make sure they all would not kill each other. She had to divide her time further, neglecting Wren in the process. To Kari, this was her sin to bear, but it would not have been required if her father had considered the two whenever he made future plans. Now it was a secret that she and Alexis shared that Kari felt this way.

Alexis quickly gazed over the middle bed, containing Olive, and the rightmost bed, containing Kari, before she redirected her attention onto Wren. A part of her felt this was perfect payback for the night visit, though she did feel a little pity for Wren's half-sisters. She doubted they would be able to sleep through this. Alexis took a quick moment to look her friend over. Wren was blonde, like she, but was a lighter yellow blonde instead of having Alexis's golden hues and her hair was shoulder length. Her eyes were not open yet, but Wren's were peculiar hazel all her own. Wren was also extremely lean. She had more muscle than her lanky body portrayed, being rather athletic actually, but she relied more on speed than strength. She was also pretty pale. Not nearly as pale as Viola and even not as pale as some of the other villagers, but she was the palest of Alexis's village friends. Alexis in part attributed this to Wren's late night activities. Most of her other friends, Wren's sisters included, were kissed by the sun daily and for long spans at that. Alexis's curious, blue eyes could not help but slip to Kari and Olive once more. These sisters were so different, even for half-sisters, in more than just personality. Kari, for one, despite being the oldest was about the same height as Wren and far less muscular. Though she did not look as thin, she lacked in the athletic area. She did not seem exactly petite, but that was exactly what she was. Naturally, her skin had more color than Wren's, but the one that tanned the best and kept the most color year round was Olive. Kari had long, light brown hair and caramel eyes to accent her features, clearly a world away from Wren. Olive was another world away as well. Her body was particularly youthful and as clumsy as she was, she did not look petite nor was as much as her oldest sister. If anything, she was more or less a standard, youthful shape and slightly shorter than her two sisters. Olive sported the shortest and darkest hair of the three, as well as the darkest eyes, a chocolate brown. Alexis had once believed that Olive's hair was truly black until she had met Viola, who had hair blacker than most objects, but she still believed she could call it black. Just not jet black. These sisters were just so different, and they were still forced to share a room together. It baffled Alexis more than slightly when there was a spare room right across the hall.

"Wren. Wren. Wren!—HEY WREN!" Alexis cried, shaking her friend with increasing ferocity.

Her victim bolted up quick enough to make Alexis jump back, "BACK OFF, BLOODSUCKERS!"

Alexis was not quite sure who these bloodsuckers were, but she at least knew she was not the only one wondering. As predicted, Wren's sisters were not allowed anymore beauty sleep. She had already heard them stirring when she was the one ramping up her voice, but Wren had a shrillness and volume about her speech, or shriek, that most people just could not match. It was honestly a wonder if the whole Harris family was not awake now. Or if the windows were even intact since the noise could have both shattered glass and swallowed up the shattering sound.

"Wren!? Are you alright?"

Apparently at least Mr. Harris was. Before Alexis could even consider how closely this was teetering onto another worst case scenario, she was saved.

"She is just fine, Daddy." Kari insisted, just loud enough for her voice to travel to her parents' bedroom, "It looks like just another nightmare."

Another? This was normal?

"Another one? Jeez, Wren!"

Apparently it was to whichever son had the nerve to yap.

"At least she doesn't still wet the bed, huh, Timmy?" Olive snapped back.

"Olive, don't tease your brother!" chastised what had to be Mrs. Harris.

Finally, the chorus of the Harris's behind the clearly thin walls was over. Strangely enough, pretty much the only ones that had been silent were Alexis and Wren, Wren usually the loudest in the entire village much less her family. It was actually kind of funny, at least to Alexis, because the whole time Wren met her gaze with quite the glare.

Alexis could not hold it in anymore, "So nightmares are normal around here?"

Kari sighed softly at the question, observing tentatively the glare fixed firmly on Alexis. With Wren, this situation could turn into anything. And would.

"Sort of," yawned Olive, trying to stifle the sleepiness in her voice, "What are you doing here anyway, Alexis? Don't you have chores or something?"

"Skipped them. I need to talk to Wren."

If Kari had not been wide awake already, hearing that would have done the trick. It was not every day that something was important enough to interrupt her bedroom at dawn, much less with a person that was as much of a catalyst as Alexis. Kari knew very well about Wren's and Alexis's relationship of mutual interest and regardless of Alexis's nonparticipation they still fed off each others' interactions. She loved Alexis as a friend and person, much like she loved Wren, but when the two got together they both became infinitely more volatile than either were on their own and that scared her. It should have scared Olive as well, if she had ever been able to piece it together. Alas, the young girl normally never put much thought into things, especially of the more complex nature.

"Alright," the youngest sister grumbled, shifting back under the covers even deeper than before with a mutter or two, "Nighty night."

Alexis glanced over Olive before her eyes landed expectantly on Kari. The eldest Harris sister may have been quiet, clumsy, and kind hearted, but she was no fool. She knew this was out of the ordinary and that normally meant unfortunate things were in the future. However, Kari was a pacifist by both nature and design. She had issues even battling with Pokémon. That meant that no matter what she desired, be it to listen in or even intervene, it simply was not possible for her and the only three conscious in the room knew it.

"I need to use the restroom, but while I am up I may check the gogoats and skiddos. Never too early to get things done around here." Kari explained with a chuckle as she rose out of bed and slowly exited the room, a soft click assuring the remaining duo the door was closed.

Alexis could not help feeling grateful for Kari's limitations, and, at some times, strengths, as she knew very well that she would not have gotten away with this with some of her other friends.

"So, why _are_ you here?"

Alexis turned her eyes back on Wren who no longer held a glare, but was looking at her as expectantly as she had at Kari.

"I need advice—And possibly a favor." Alexis stated firmly, studying Wren's face for the slightest change in expression, "I am in a little trouble."

"In trouble for skipping chores?" Wren coaxed.

"Technically, yes, but it is more of a consequence of seeing you today. Sort of anyway. I guess I need you to back me up that I was here this morning."

Confusion began to contort Wren's face, "So I need to tell everyone you were here this morning when you actually were? What kind of favor is that? If I do not have to lie about you being here than what really has to be lied about you are keeping from me."

Alexis gave her a quick nod in confirmation before Wren went on, "So what exactly did you do this morning that you would rather everyone, your parents and older brother especially, hear that you went into a bar before they hear that you did this?"

"It is not so much what I did, but what I am planning to do." Alexis insisted, "But that is where I need your advice."

"Okay, so what are you planning to do?"

"I want to go into the forbidden forest, but there is a slight twist."


End file.
